


HT100 Challenge 4 – Sense of Smell: Ocean of Pain

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #4 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 4 – Sense of Smell: Ocean of Pain

Consciousness came to him slowly, as Chris fought it every step of the way. Unwanted, his senses woke gradually. His tongue slid out over salty lips, and the scent suddenly hit him. He remembered this smell – the ocean. An old memory surfaced of cold planks, grating sand, and pain. He had smelled the ocean then, but that wasn’t the scent. Oh god, it was blood, and not his, but Toby’s. He was covered in dried blood and his own salty tears. Was Toby still alive? He needed to know, so he could stop drowning in the scent of death.


End file.
